No Ordinary Year
by ChrissyRonnie
Summary: This story is about new beginnings and multiples lifes. AmuxTadase, RimaxNagihiko, YayaxKairi and KukaixUtau *Please review! 3 *
1. Greetings and Meetings

No Ordinary Year

Author's note: They're about 15/16

Happy reading :3

Chapter 1 – Meeting and Greeting

It was a beautiful sunny day; Amu decides to go for a walk in the park. She starts walking while kicking a stone along the side of the road, when she feels a cold breeze. Amu turns around expecting for the worse, just to find her Charas Ran, Miki and Su.

"Gosh, you three really startled me there." Amu was quite relieved

Suddenly it starts to get dark, and the three Charas disappear.

"Ran? Miki? Su?" Amu's voice was shaking as she slowly walks, step-by-step.

Amu turns as she hears a loud BANG, she looks down at the ground, only to see her Charas laying there covered in red goo.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Amu suddenly wakes up, all sweaty with a horrible swore throat.

"Oh thank God, it was only a dream" Amu was relieved.

"Amu? Are you okay?" Amu turns around to see her three Charas standing there, with worried looks on their faces.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream" Amu was reassuring her Charas.

Amu looks at her alarm clock.

"OMG, it's that late already!" Amu gets out of bed, and runs to the bathroom.

Once Amu comes out of the bathroom, she gets dressed and runs downstairs. She grabs a piece of toast and leaves. Amu is now sprinting to the school, hoping she's not late. When she finally catches up to everyone, she starts walking. It's her first day as a sophomore and she didn't want to be late. As she walks up the stairs to the school, someone hits her and she falls down the stairs.

"Ouch…." She rubbed her butt (cause it was the part that hurt the most)

"Oh gosh, I am truly sorry, I was not watching where I was going, and I must have zoned out. I am so sorry." Amu thought to herself, wow this guy has really good grammar.

"Don't worry about it; it was probably partly my fault too"

Amu looks up, to find a handsome boy standing in front of her. He hands her, her books, she blushes a little.

"Tadase! Hurry up; we're going to be late!"

"Once again I am terribly sorry for running in to you, I must be off now, but first, what is your name?"

Amu blushes again,

"It's Amu."

"Well it is very nice to meet you, hopefully we run in to each other again sometime" He turns and walks away.

Amu was just standing there love struck, did she really just meet such a handsome guy? The bell suddenly rings.

"Oh no! I'm late!" Amu rushes in to the school.


	2. Get Together

Chapter 2 – Get together

~Every one meets at Kukai's house and are sitting in the living room~

"Does anyone know why we are here?" asked Kairi sitting on Kukai's couch

"Kukai said it was important, but I would think that he would be here first." Tadase said annoyed

"I was busy."

"He is probably playing on his PSP I heard he got a new game" Utau mumbled

As 3 middle school students where busy complaining Kukai came walking in with another person with long purple hair

"Sorry I was late I was busy playing on my PSP and I lost track of time!"

"Told you…" Utau mumbled under her breath

"Cross dresser…." Those words reminded Utau of someone….

~Flashback~

~Utau was buying groceries for his Mom~

"Why am I buying Ikuto's groceries…?"

Utau was walking through the store when a certain long haired boy bumped into her

"Ouch"

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" said the purple haired boy

"Watch out you CROSS DRESSER!" Then Utau walked out of the store"

~End of Flash back~

"Well you guys gonna come in or what?" Utau started to get annoyed.

"Oh, right" Kukai brought the boy in to the house.

"Well aren't you gonna introduce yourself?" Utau said.

"Oh, yes. Hi my name is Nagihiko; it is my pleasure to meet all of you"

Then everyone said their names in a circle. Utau wondered if he remembered her, but he doesn't look like he does…

"Okay, now to get to the point, I was thinking we should all go to a haunted house for Halloween!" Kukai was really excited

"Yeah, I think we would like to go?" Everyone agreed with Tadase.

"Oh, is it okay if I bring my girlfriend Rima?" Everyone was stunned by Nagihiko's question.


	3. Noticing

Chapter 3 – Noticing

"Gosh, it's been such a loooooooooooooooooooooong day!" Yaya was just on the edge of dying from boredom.

"Maybe I'll go over to Kairi's house; he always has something fun to play around with!" Yaya start getting excited thinking about how much fun her and Kairi were going to have.

10 minutes later, Yaya arrives at Kairi's house. She knocks loudly on the door.

"KAAAIIIRRRIII!, are you home!" Someone suddenly opens the door.

"Yaya, please be a little more quiet, my sister is sleeping" Yaya looks over Kairi's shoulder to see his sister lying on the couch, passed out.

"Kairi… don't you think your sister should be the one taking care of YOU, not you taking care of her…" Yaya was really worried; Kairi could hear it in her voice.

"Yaya…" Kairi knew Yaya was right, but his sister is giving him a place to stay, so he HAD to repay her.

"Well at least let me and Pepe help you a little" If Yaya couldn't get Kairi to stop cleaning, she would just have to help him!

Yaya walks in the house.

"Okay where should we start…? I know! In the kitchen" Yaya runs off in to the kitchen.

Kairi sighs. After 30 minutes of cleaning the kitchen, Yaya falls asleep on the kitchen counter.

"Great, now I have 2 people to take care of" Kairi sighs, and picks Yaya up and takes her to his bed.

Yaya wakes up not knowing where she is, she looks around the room and as her vision starts to regain, she realizes she's in Kairi's room. She peeks out the door to see Kairi's sister gone, and Kairi sleeping on the couch where his sister was previously sleeping. Yaya closes the door quietly, keeping quiet in his room. She turns on the light, and sees a journal lying on the desk. Yaya decides to read it, with Pepe sitting on her, reading over her shoulder.

Day 1

This is my first day of officially working on my mission. I have exactly 6 hours to find out what I can about these Guardians. But I cannot keep my mind off Amu, she is just so different, more different than anyone else I have ever met, she is just so… unique. There is also another Guardian, Yaya.

Yaya closes the journal,

"Hey, Yaya I wasn't done reading" Pepe started to freak out.

"I-I can't do it anymore, this just isn't right." Yaya was emotionless, she was just stunned.

"Yaya, is that you?" Yaya turns around and sees Kairi standing in the doorway, leaning on the door frame.

"Yaya, are you okay?" Kairi sees tears falling down.

Yaya suddenly runs out of the room, tears dropping down her cheeks.

"Yaya! Wait!"


	4. Forgetting Love

Chapter 4 – Forgetting love

It was a rainy day and Utau was on the swings

"Love is stupid no one needs it especially me." Utau thought to her self well slowly pushing her self back and forth

"What's up?" said a familiar voice

Utau turned around slowly, "Kukai why are you here?"

"Yukari phoned me and said that you where down" Kukai said with a concerned tone.

"Oh, well you shouldn't have came there was no point… how did you know I was here"

"Well we're rivals, so when my rival is feeling down I want to help" Kukai smirked "And you always come here when you're down, so I came here!"

"Well thanks Kukai" Utau said and gave a faint smile.

"No problem… hey I've got a good idea why don't we have a ramen eating competition we did not have one for a long time right. Its 2:00 now so let's meet here at 4:30 ok?" Kukai exclaimed.

"Ok fine" Utau sighed.

Kukai stands up looks directly at Utau, winks, and then walks away. Utau just sat there; she wasn't sure how to feel about anything anymore. 2 hours later Utau sees a faint red dot, she knew it was Kukai. The dot slowly got closer and closer, but for some reason, the closer it got, the more blurry it was. Utau was confused. Suddenly what once was a dot was a person standing directly in front of her, more blurry than ever. Then everything goes black. Utau wakes up, not knowing her surroundings.

"Hey, sleepy head." The voice was soft, but Utau couldn't tell whose it was.

"W-who are youI?" Utau's voice was shaking.

"It's me, Kukai."

"Kukai? I don't think I know anyone named Kukai..." Kukai was stunned, she couldn't have forgotten him.

"Don't you remember me…?" Tears started to form in Kukai's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't…" Kukai stood up and walked out the door, tears falling from his eyes.

As Kukai was walking out, the Doctor walked in.

"Finally awake I see."

"Doctor, what happened? How long has it been? Where am I? Why can't I remember anything?" Tears started to fill up Utau's eyes.

"I will answer all of your questions later, right now you must rest. You head injury is pretty bad." Utau's eyes widened.

Utau thought to herself, what does he mean head injury, I was just in the park when everything blacked out, there couldn't be a head injury involved, I was barely 1 foot in the air, sitting on the swings. Utau starts crying.

"Someone tell me what happened!" Utau started to freak out and started to sob harder and harder.

Kukai walks in and sits beside Utau and just pats her head.

_Authors note~ Please review the story and the more reviews we get, the more chapters we put in!_

_Hope you enjoyed~ :3_

~ChrissyRonnie


End file.
